<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Serpent-bearer by ScrapBramble (Nymphalis_antiopa)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616625">The Serpent-bearer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalis_antiopa/pseuds/ScrapBramble'>ScrapBramble (Nymphalis_antiopa)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mutual Pining, World War I</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalis_antiopa/pseuds/ScrapBramble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration : After Crowley is shot during the Arab Revolt in 1917, Aziraphale finds him and carries him to safety.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Serpent-bearer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701472">The Marred Shadow of Your Gift</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/racketghost/pseuds/racketghost">racketghost</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
</div><p>
  <i>Aziraphale, to his credit, walks for all the world as if he isn’t cradling a demon in his arms or walking across the shifting blue sands of a desert at night. Crowley can hear the steady thrumming of the angel’s heart, so close to his ear.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Am I heavy?” He asks quietly, trying very hard not to stare at the angel’s profile.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Aziraphale glances down at him, their noses nearly touching, the corner of his mouth turning up in a smile.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Light as a feather.”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>